yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 007
のデュエリスト！！ | romaji = Shin no Dyuerisuto!! | english = The Real Duelist!! | japanese translated = A True Duelist!! | alternate = | chapter number = 7 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "The Real Duelist!!", known in Japan as "A True Duelist!!" is the seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 1 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki has just Fusion Summoned "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" in his Duel with Alexis Rhodes. He declares he's used all his power in one turn, and Alexis reveals her face-down "Cold Fusion", which destroys "Terra Firma" and returns its Fusion Material Monsters, "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Elemental Hero Woodsman" to the field, both in Attack Position. "Cold Fusion" also places an Ice Counter on each returned monster, which will prevent it from changing its Battle position. Seika Kohinata watches the Duel, wondering if Jaden's defeat of Chazz Princeton was a fluke. Regardless, it doesn't matter, as either result of this duel will benefit her. Alexis activates the effect of her "Cold Enchanter", discarding a card to place an Ice Counter on Jaden's "Elemental Hero Heat". Jaden Sets a card to end his turn. Alexis begins her turn, activating the "Absolute Zero Barrier" Field Spell Card, which will prohibit all monsters with Ice Counters from declaring attacks, and decrease their ATK by 500. Alexis switches both of her monsters to Attack Position and declares attacks, but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attacks and ending the Battle Phase. Jaden begins his turn, and is perplexed as to what to do. He believes he's drawn a card that will help him, but keeps in his hand, Summoning "Elemental Hero Lady Heat" in Defense Position, he ends his turn. Alexis discards another card to place an Ice Counter on "Lady Heat" with "Cold Enchanter", and then Tributes both "Cold Enchanter" and "Cyber Valkyrie" to Summon "Ice Master". She activates its effect, sending "Absolute Zero Barrier" to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters with Ice Counters. This leaves Jaden's field bare, and Alexis attacks directly, reducing Jaden to 1300 Life Points. Jaden activates the card he drew last turn - "Heat Crystals", which removes his "Heat" and "Lady Heat" in his Graveyard from play so that he can Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Inferno" in Attack Position. Alexis reminds him that "Inferno" is weaker than "Ice Master", but Jaden reveals that "Inferno" gets a 1000-ATK when battling with WATER-attribute monsters. Jaden attacks, and Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passe", making his attack a direct attack. Syrus Truesdale is perplexed, while Bastion Misawa declares her strategy to be perfect. "Doble Passe" will let "Ice Master" wage an immediate direct attack as well. Jaden compliments her, but declares that the duel is his, while activating "Backdraft", which deals damage to Alexis equal to the ATK of "Inferno", as it just inflicted Battle Damage to her, winning Jaden the Duel. This means that Jaden's vote will go to Seika, but Seika herself declines, stating she can't accept it after a duel like that. The whole crowd is behind Alexis, and Seika believes they wouldn't accept her as Miss Duel Academy after seeing such a duel. Jaden agrees, saying that all titles at Duel Academy should be won via dueling, not votes. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden has just Fusion Summoned "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, but Alexis activates her face-down "Cold Fusion", destroying "Terra Firma" and Special Summoning its Fusion Material Monsters, "Elemental Hero Ocean" (1500/1200) and "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (1000/2000), back to Jaden's field in Attack Position. This also activates the second effect of "Cold Fusion to place 1 Ice Counter on both monsters, preventing them from changing their Battle positions. Alexis then activates the effect of her "Cold Enchanter", discarding a card from her hand to place an Ice Counter onto "Elemental Hero Heat". Jaden Sets a card. Turn 5: Alexis Akexis activates the Field Spell Card "Absolute Zero Barrier", reducing the ATK of all monsters equipped with Ice Counters by 500 (("Elemental Hero Ocean": 1500 → 1000/1200; "Elemental Hero Woodsman": 1000 → 500/2000; "Elemental Hero Heat": 1600 → 1100/1200), and preventing them from attacking. She switches "Cyber Valkyrie" to Attack Position and attacks with "Cyber Valkyrie" and "Cold Enchanter", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating both monsters' attacks and ending the Battle Phase. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Heat Crystals". Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Lady Heat" (1300/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Alexis Alexis draws ""Ice Master". Alexis activates the effect of "Cold Enchanter", discarding a card from her hand to place an Ice Counter on "Lady Heat" ("Elemental Hero Lady Heat": 1300 → 800/1000). She then Tributes "Cold Enchanter" and "Cyber Valkyrie" to Tribute Summon "Ice Master" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. She activates "Ice Master's" effect, sending "Absolute Zero Barrier" to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters on the field with Ice Counters, which destroys all monsters on Jaden's field. "Ice Master" attacks Jaden directly (Jaden: 3800 → 1300). Turn 8: Jaden Jaden Sets and card and activates "Heat Crystals", removing "Heat" and "Lady Heat" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Inferno" (2300/1600) in Attack Position. Jaden attacks "Ice Master" with "Inferno", with the latter's effect activating, increasing its ATK by 1000 since it is battling a WATER-Attribute monster ("Elemental Hero Inferno": 2300 → 3300/1600). Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passe", making the attack a direct attack (Alexis 4000 → 700), and also enabling "Ice Master" to immediately declare a direct attack of its own. Jaden activates "Backdraft", inflicting damage to Alexis equal to the ATK of "Inferno" as it inflicted Battle Damage (Alexis 700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.